1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a menu distribution system, a menu server, a read/write device, a method for controlling the same, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper menu provided in a restaurant is replaced with another menu at a different time of the day, or is reprinted when new menu items are added. The use of paper menus puts a large burden on a store side.
A technique of storing attribute information of menu items in a server, downloading the menu item attribute information from the server onto a display located at each table and displaying a menu with the menu item attribute information on the display in order to relieve such a burden on a store is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-157319. However, due to economical reasons, there is a case where only a single display can be provided for each table, making it difficult for everyone at the table to see the menu. Also, when an elderly or the like who is not familiar with the operation of an electronic device attempts to read the menu, it is likely that they will have difficulties in figuring out how to operate the display.
Further, in order to attract customers, a store desires to provide customized services intended for individual customers.